Kukri
How Kukri joined the Tourney Kukri is a mysterious fighter that lives in the underground society. He hides his face with a hood at all times. Nobody knows his true identity. The team ending reveals that he is familiar with Verse, especially with the monster's half-power within Shun'ei. He has been hired by Elisabeth to enter the King of Fighters XIV Tournament to find and rescue Ash, whose soul resides inside Verse. After the King of Fighters tournament held by Antonov, Kukri leads Elisabeth on her quest to find Ash Crimson. Along the way, the two are ambushed by Foot Ninjas led by Karai, who also seeks a soul who was trapped within Verse. How to unlock *Kill 160 Smash Run enemies. *Play 660 matches For both methods, you must fight Kukri at the Masquerade. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 710 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kukri, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the African underground hooded fighter, Kukri!" He will be seen left of Lady Hayakawa, below Cormano and above Dusknoir. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kukri floats on a seat of sand. After the announcer calls his name Kukri sends his hands flying forward as the camera zooms then says "Deadly sand hell." Special Moves Nessa Jin (Neutral) Kukri sends a wave of sand out damaging the opponent. Nessa Senpuu (Side) Kukri stands on sand and spin kicks six times. Bossa-Shougeki (Up) Kukri boosts up using sand and comes down kicking the opponent. Genei Sajin (Down) Kukri warps away into sand then reappears at a different location. Nessa Goku Fujin (Hyper Smash) Kukri jumps into the air saying "Don't even try to resist." and rains sand down on the opponent. Goku Nessa Housairyu (Final Smash) Based on his The King of Fighters XXIV Climax Move. Kukri goes on top of a pile of sand saying "You fool...", then sends it in a large wave at the opponent as he says "And you fall!" Victory Animations #Kukri motions his arms together saying "You have lost to the sand." then swings his palms down. #Kukri spins sand in all directions saying "Now you're just another loser, too." #Kukri swings his hands spraying hand, then opens his hands saying "Hehehe, today's cloudy with a chance of sandstorm." On-Screen Appearance Kukri rises out of sand saying "Now, the sudden boss battle." Trivia *Kukri's rival is an ex-Foot Clan female member turned traitor named Oroku Karai. *Kukri shares his English voice actor with Bartholomew Kuma, Pacifista and Yoshitora Tokugawa. *Kukri shares his Japanese voice actor with Ryu, Hariyama and Evil Ryu. *Kukri shares his French voice actor with Electivire, Typhlosion, Puggsy, Weezing and Pip of the Pip & Pop pair. *Kukri shares his German voice actor with Donphan, Lee Everett, Evil Takaaki Watanabe, Aladdin, Arnold Perlstein, Kung Jin, Smoke and Sting Eucliffe. *Kukri shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Yunfei, Boufallant, Kevin Rian, Triborg and Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi. *Kukri shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gohan, Takeshi Yamamoto, Koro-sensei, Sting Eucliffe and Kyoya Hibari. *Kukri was a starter in The King of Fighters XIV, but now needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters